


Сдвиг

by allayonel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"— Конечно, трупы еще будут, — говорит Шерлок. — Киллер не закончил.<br/>— И сколько должно быть жертв? — спрашивает Лестрейд.<br/>— Смотря что убийца пытается нам сказать".</p><p>A translation of  Shift by messageredacted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сдвиг

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320371) by [messageredacted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/messageredacted/pseuds/messageredacted). 
  * A translation of [Shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320371) by [messageredacted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/messageredacted/pseuds/messageredacted). 



> Перевод на русский фика messageredacted "Shift". Разрешение на перевод получено.

Человек лежит, раскинувшись на спине, там же, где упал, и на его лице навечно застыло выражение бесконечного удивления.   
Улицу перегородили с обеих сторон, и полиция оттеснила зевак подальше. Шерлок не замечает ни тех, ни других, склонившись с лупой в руках над телом.   
— Его звали Нельсон Адамс. Он просто шел на работу, — говорит Лестрейд, заложив руки в карманы помятого пиджака. — Шагнул за дверь и получил пулю.   
Сама жертва совершенно непримечательная. Единственное, что в ней интересного — дырки от пуль. Поношенная одежда чуть больше по размеру, чем нужно. Набойки стоптаны — приходилось много ходить, хотя, судя по костюму, он был офисным служащим. Значит, ходил на работу пешком. А учитывая, как он похудел, пешие прогулки были для него непривычным занятием.   
На внутренней стороне запястья обнаруживается старый, хирургический шрам, и Шерлок готов поклясться, что такие же есть на груди и на внутренней стороне бедра — следы шунтирования. Итак, полезная привычка ходить пешком — вынужденная мера после операции на сердце. Обручальное кольцо на пальце левой руки, несколько старых пятен на коленях брюк, завернувшийся вверх воротничок рубашки — признаки того, что дома у мистера Адамса нет никого, кто озаботился бы его внешним видом и пришил пуговицу к воротничку. Жена ушла, или, вероятнее, умерла, раз он продолжает носить кольцо. Впрочем, вместе со здоровыми привычками в его жизни мог кто-то появиться, хотя, судя по кольцу на пальце — так и не появился. Скорее всего, смерть супруги и операция заставили его начать жизнь с чистого листа. Значит, никаких любовных интрижек, никаких ревнивых мужей любовниц, да и сам факт того, что он убит из снайперской винтовки, исключает этот вариант.   
— Выстрел не задел сердце, — говорит Джон, присев рядом с Шерлоком. — Бедняга мог выжить, если бы стреляли только один раз, но контрольный в голову завершил дело.   
— Ты перепутал очередность, — бросает Шерлок, проверяя карманы трупа. Ничего. — Первый в голову. Второй в грудь.   
— Но зачем? — удивляется Джон.   
— Правильный вопрос.   
Отверстие от пули зияет точно посередине лба. Судя по углу, под которым пуля вышла, и по размеру раны на затылке, стреляли из снайперской винтовки с приличного расстояния. Отличный выстрел, работал профи. Вторая рана в груди, слева от сердца. Вот тут Джон прав, бедняга мог бы выжить, если бы это был первый и единственный выстрел. Но в мужчину попали, когда он уже лежал на земле — пуля вошла под слишком острым углом.   
Шерлок выпрямляется.   
— Почти так же скучно, как и последняя жертва, — объявляет он. Донован закатывает глаза. Лестрейд терпеливо ждет. Не скрывая заинтересованности, Джон поднимается тоже.   
— Почти? — напоминает Лестрейд.   
Шерлок делает паузу.   
— В самой жертве нет ничего интересного. Операция на сердце, умершая жена, попытки вернуться в форму. Скучно, скучно, скучно. Но. Стреляли дважды. Убийца определенно профессионал, зачем понадобился второй выстрел? Добить? Определенно — нет. Первая пуля вошла куда нужно, вторая даже не попала в сердце, и это значит, что стрелок совсем не старался. Зачем тратить вторую пулю, если хватило бы и первой?   
— Он злился? — предположил Лестрейд.   
— Нет, нет и еще раз нет. Он — профессионал. Злость не входит в список качеств профессионала.   
— Послание? — предположила Донован.   
Шерлок повернулся к ней.   
— Совершенно верно. Но не жертве, которая была мертва к тому моменту. Полиции. Мне.   
— Вы таким образом общаетесь? — спросила Донован. — Что убийца пытается нам этим сказать?   
— Это тот же стрелок, что и с последней жертвой, Бенджамином Куином? — спрашивает Джон. — Правильно? В тот раз он выпустил только одну пулю.   
Шерлок пожимает плечами и снимает перчатки.   
— Может, это тоже часть послания. Мне нужно больше информации, — он смотрит на Лестрейда. — Снайпер стрелял из того здания, где ремонт, — взмах рукой в сторону. — Пятый этаж, я полагаю, угловое помещение.   
— Наши люди уже проверяют территорию, — сухо бросает инспектор. — Мы не полные идиоты, что бы вы там ни думали. Вы правы. Пятый этаж, второе окно справа.   
Не произнеся больше ни слова, Шерлок разворачивается и идет к дому. Джон и Лестрейд следуют за ним, Донован остается осматривать тело. 

  
Здание закрыто лесами, рабочие стоят снаружи и с любопытством следят за работой полиции. Вход на пятый этаж огорожен желтой лентой. Внутри Андерсон и другие члены следственной команды работают в специальных костюмах.   
— Все вон, — объявляет Шерлок, входя в комнату.   
Андерсон выглядит так, как будто проглотил лимон.   
— Без разрешения Лестрейда… — начинает он.   
— У него есть мое разрешение, — откликается Лестрейд из коридора и появляется в дверях. — У вас пять минут, Шерлок.   
— Я жду, — Шерлок смотрит на Андерсона и его коллег, стоящих с сомневающимся видом. — Вон!   
Когда команда удаляется, детектив выходит в центр комнаты и поворачивается вокруг своей оси. Лестрейд и Джон застывают в дверном проеме, оставляя ему всё свободное пространство.   
Комната почти пуста. Голые стены из гипсокартона даже не окрашены. Холодный городской воздух вливается в открытое окно. Там, где стояла снайперская винтовка, на подоконнике заметны царапины. Здесь слабо пахнет сигаретным дымом, но на полу нет ни единого окурка.   
— Забрал окурки с собой, — озвучивает мысль Шерлок. — Определенно, профессионал. Необычный запах. Не могу узнать марку.   
На полу у окна валяется маленький клочок бумаги. Шерлок подходит и присаживается на корточки, вынимая лупу. Это этикетка от коробка со спичками. Обычные спички, какие можно купить в любом ларьке в городе, и детектив готов спорить, что отпечатков не будет. На обратной стороне бумажки простой черной шариковой ручкой нацарапано " _SHIFT_ "* . Писал мужчина. Правша.   
— Думаю, это не ваши люди потеряли, — говорит Шерлок.   
— Это уже лежало тут, когда мы пришли, — отвечает Лестрейд. — Послание или случайность?   
— Никаких случайностей, — откликается Шерлок. — Не с этим человеком.   
Он встает и обводит комнату взглядом. Больше ничего.   
— Сдвиг? — удивляется Джон, подходя. — Что это значит?   
— Ни малейшего представления, — радостно объявляет Шерлок. — Звоните, как появится новый труп.   
Лестрейд вскидывает брови.   
— Я как бы надеялся, что другого трупа не будет.   
— Конечно же, будет, — заверяет Шерлок. — Снайпер еще не закончил.   
— И сколько должно быть жертв? — спрашивает Лестрейд.   
Шерлок идет к двери, следом за ним спешит Джон.   
— Смотря, что снайпер пытается сказать.   
  
###   
  
Первая жертва была даже скучнее второй. Бенджамин Куин, курьер. В полдень, когда он возвращался с работы, ему прострелили голову. В отличие от убийства Адамса, здесь выстрел был один. Трупы обоих нашли рядом с домом — очевидно, снайпер поджидал жертв, а значит, и выбирал цели, специально. Шерлок не имеет ни малейшего понятия, какая между ними может быть связь.   
  
Он расположился на диване в своей квартире на Бейкер-стрит, и рассматривает присланные Лестрейдом фотографии с мест убийств. Это как два соблазнительных кусочка незаконченного пазла.   
Внизу хлопает дверь, и через минуту входит Джон с двумя сумками.   
— Я принес батарейки и чай, что ты просил, — он ставит сумки на пол рядом с кухонным столом, заваленным коллекцией бедренных костей, и начинает разбирать покупки. — Ты мог бы хотя бы немного прибраться? Сара придет вечером.   
— Я помню.   
— Знаю. Просто не хочу, чтобы у тебя был шанс притвориться, будто ты забыл, если примешься расчленять трупы в ванной или заиграешь на скрипке в три часа утра.   
— В три она все еще будет здесь?   
— Она останется на ночь.   
— Звучит серьезно.   
— Шерлок, — Джон поворачивается и смотрит на него страдальчески, — может, будет лучше, если ты уйдешь… куда-нибудь. Хотя бы в кино?   
— Что хорошего показывают?   
Джон делает паузу.   
— ОК, может, не в кино. Но я… мне нужно время побыть наедине с Сарой. Ее сестра приехала на месяц пожить у нее, и мы…   
— Я не буду подниматься.   
— И никаких SMS, что ты истекаешь кровью, разве что ты действительно истекаешь кровью, а не маешься дурью, потому что тебе лень встать и найти пластырь, хотя ты знаешь, что мы с Сарой…   
— Я не виноват, что ты сразу прибегаешь. И что берешь мобильный. И в тот раз было действительно много крови.   
— Никаких SMS, Шерлок.   
— Ни SMS, — соглашается тот, — ни скрипки. Никаких расчлененных трупов.   
Джон смотрит на него с подозрением, а в ответ получает абсолютно невинный взгляд. Джон смотрит с еще большим подозрением.   
— Ты не будешь нам мешать.   
— Только в случае, если я умираю или дом горит, — обещает Шерлок.   
— Дом не поджигать.   
— Не буду.   
В кармане у Шерлока звонит телефон.   
  
_Жертвы 3 и 4._    
Л.   
  
Шерлок садится.   
— Это даже лучше, чем кино, — говорит он.   
— Мне пойти с тобой? — спрашивает Джон. — Еще один труп?   
— Не забудь вымыть кухню до прихода Сары, — Шерлок берет свое пальто. — Меня не ждите.   
_________________________   
* — SHIFT(англ) — перемещение, сдвиг.

 

###

Лесли Трейл лежит около лестницы позади своего дома. Мусор из порвавшегося мешка высыпался прямо на труп. В нее стреляли четыре раза: один выстрел в голову, три в тело. Женщину обнаружили, когда чья-то собака залезла порыться в объедках.   
— Первая пуля вошла в тело, когда миссис Трейл была наверху лестницы, — говорит Шерлок. — Снайпер находился практически на одном с ней уровне, хотя довольно далеко. Остальные три выпущены, когда она упала на землю. Видите, как изменился угол?   
— Я послал людей опросить соседей, — откликается Лестрейд. — Мы найдем, где он прятался.   
— Вы написали, есть еще одна жертва? — Шерлок нетерпеливо перекатывается с пятки на носок. Лестрейд выглядит слегка заинтересованным.   
— Да. Урсула Хсавье, восемьдесят девять лет. Старушка выгуливала собаку в парке. Труп нашли только час назад, но, похоже, она была убита вчера, вскоре после Адамса.   
— Три пули?   
— Да.   
— Превосходно, — Шерлок поворачивается к телу. — Он их нумерует. В порядке убийств скрыт какой-то ключ, и он хочет, чтобы мы его нашли. Трупы могут быть обнаружены не по очереди, и киллер позаботился, чтобы мы не ошиблись.   
— Хорошо. Бенджамин Куин, Нельсон Адамс, Урсула Хсавье, Лелси Трейл… В чем тут логика? Куин и Адамс застрелены по дороге с работы. Хсавье выгуливала собаку. Трейл выносила мусор.   
— Тсс… — Шерлок прижимает пальцы к губам.   
Если взять инициалы подряд: B, Q, N, A, U, X, L, T. — ничего внятного. Нужно больше информации. Пол: двое мужчин, две женщины. Может, это что-то значит, а может, просто так сошлось. Возраст: пятьдесят два, сорок семь, восемьдесят девять, тридцать три. Снова не хватает данных. Слишком мало жертв, чтобы найти решение. Даже выбор места кажется случайным.   
Лестрейд отходит ответить на телефонный звонок.   
Место преступления залито желтоватым светом прожекторов. Высоко в небе висит луна. Время смерти? Нет, это не важно, раз киллер метит трупы, чтобы полиция не спутала порядок. Если бы время смерти имело значение, он позаботился бы, чтобы жертвы были обнаружены сразу после смерти.   
— Мы узнали, откуда он стрелял, — говорит Лестрейд. — Поступило сообщение о взломе.   
Они идут к дому. Хозяин только что вернулся с работы и, пока полиция обыскивает помещение, стоит снаружи, шокированный происходящим.   
— Меня целый день не было, — рассказывает он Донован. — Вот, заметил разбитое стекло... Что-то случилось?   
Они поднимаются наверх. Разбито окно спальни. Снаружи есть карниз, забраться с улицы в комнату пара пустяков. С этой позиции дом Лесли Трейл просматривается очень хорошо. Шерлок видит отсюда прожекторы и группу экспертов, собравшихся возле трупа.   
— Киллер все спланировал, — говорит он, — Два убийства в день? Невозможно так быстро подобрать подходящих людей и изучить их привычки. Сперва он долго следил за жертвами, а теперь приступил к осуществлению плана.   
В комнате грязно, и это немного усложняет поиск, но вскоре Шерлок понимает, что киллер ничего не оставил после себя, кроме еле уловимого запаха дыма. Ни записки на коробке со спичками, ничего.   
— Здесь пусто, — говорит он. — Покажите мне второй труп.   
  
###   
  
Детектив возвращается на Бейкер-стрит во втором часу ночи и делает себе чай. Диван освободили недавно, а из спальни Джона доносится шепот, на который Шерлок не обращает внимания.   
Разложив фотографии на полу, он стоит над ними с чашкой чая в руках. Четыре жертвы неотрывно смотрят на него снизу вверх.   
Мысли возвращаются к Мориарти. Тому самому Мориарти, который плавно слился из бассейна, и потом не давал о себе знать ни летом, ни осенью. Шерлок почти готов поверить, что с ним покончил кто-то другой, но вера эта абсурдна. Вряд ли найдётся такой умелец, и вряд ли так же быстро сыщется еще один маньяк, который с ходу зациклится на Шерлоке.   
Шерлок допивает чай и залезает на диван — сменить батарейки в детекторе дыма. Позже, налив себе еще чашку, он садится на пол, скрещивает ноги, и подбирает фотографию записки, сделанной на спичечном коробке. Сдвиг.   
Сдвиг чего? Или кого? Или где? Есть модный ресторан с таким названием и еще бутик. Это приказ? Совет? Или намек сдвинуть восприятие?   
Он лениво открывает новую упаковку с сигаретами и, достав одну из пачки, принюхивается. Убийца курит, но какие сигареты — неясно. Шерлок купил по пачке каждой марки, которую можно было найти в магазинчиках вокруг дома Нельсона Адамса. Если спички и ручка были куплены недавно, то, возможно, и сигареты тоже.   
Он надрывает следующую пачку и нюхает сигарету оттуда. По-прежнему не то.   
Продолжая в том же духе с сигаретами, он снова рассматривает фотографии. Нет ни одного выстрела в спину, все потерпевшие застрелены в лоб. Однако, судя по характеру ранения, стреляли с большого расстояния. Убийца вовсе не желал оказаться лицом к лицу с жертвой. Значит, ему было необходимо удостовериться в личности того, кого он пускал в расход? Еще один плюс к тому предположению, что киллер делал свой выбор по каким-то определенным параметрам.   
Где убийца нашел их? Лестрейд до сих пор ищет связь между жертвами, Шерлок преуспел не больше его. Куин и Хсавье ходили в одну церковь. У Хсавье была собака, у остальных домашних животных не было. Трейл работал дома, Хсавье была на пенсии. Ничего общего.   
Вот оно. Шерлок смотрит на пачку, которую только что открыл. Именно эту марку курит убийца. Вынув одну из пачки, Шерлок закуривает, сдвинув сигарету в уголок рта.   
Растянувшись на диване во весь рост, он ждет, пока никотин очистит сознание. Наверху смеется Сара. Шерлок закрывает глаза.   
Детектор дыма разражается высоким пронзительным визгом. Доносится грохот, потом проклятия Джона. Шерлок улыбается.   
Сигнализация надрывается так, что ушам больно. На лестнице раздаются шаги. Шерлок открывает глаза и видит Джона, торопливо запахивающего халат. Сара стоит позади него, накинув пальто, под которым с большой степенью вероятности ничего нет.   
— Я же просил не поджигать дом, — сердито говорит Джон, входя в комнату.   
— Хмм? — Шерлок затягивается сигаретой. — Разве что-то горит?   
— Привет, — стоя в проеме двери, Сара машет рукой. Ей любопытно. Шерлок фальшиво улыбается в ответ.   
Джон подходит, отбирает сигарету и бросает ее в недопитую чашку с чаем.   
— Здесь не курят. Ты вообще бросил, забыл?   
— Я проводил расследование, — Шерлок взмахивает руками. — Тот же запах, как и у сигарет убийцы, что скажешь?   
— Я думал, ты вынимаешь батарейки из детектора, потому что из-за твоих экспериментов они вечно разряжаются, — Джон забирается на диван и тянется к орущему прибору, но его руки не достаточно длинные. Полы халата колышутся вокруг ног.   
— Как непредусмотрительно с моей стороны.   
Джон замирает и оглядывается на друга.   
— Так вот зачем тебе понадобилось, чтобы я их купил?   
Шерлок рискует поднять на него взгляд.   
— Никак не достать?   
Джон раздраженно фыркает и опускает руки.   
— Сара, пойдем в отель.   
— В это время вы ничего не найдете, — говорит Шерлок.   
— Почти год, — начинает Джон, глядя на друга с разочарованием, — ты не курил почти целый год!   
Возразить нечего. Сара уходит наверх, Шерлок провожает ее взглядом. Джон смотрит на него еще мгновение и идет следом за девушкой.   
  
###   
  
Серое и дождливое утро следующего дня. С Темзы дует пронизывающий холодный ветер. Труп Реджи Лессинжера, заводского рабочего, бесформенной кучей лежит на земле. Одна пуля в голову, четыре в грудь. Вместо спины у него — кровавое месиво.   
Джона здесь нет, и это, возможно, означает, что Сара заставила его отключить телефон, иначе все равно бы не устоял и прибежал, как бы ни был сердит на Шерлока. Лестрейд ведет Холмса к месту, откуда стреляли. В этот раз — склад.   
Гладкий камень прижимает к полу еще одну этикетку от спичек, не давая ветру унести ее. Шерлок поднимает камень и читает неразборчивую надпись.   
« _ROTTEN_ »*,— гласит она.   
— Я знаю столько же, сколько вы, — говорит Лестрейд.   
— Я — больше, — шепчет Шерлок, погруженный в свои мысли. Сдвиг? Гнилой? Что это значит? Та же ручка, тот же почерк. Тот же киллер, естественно. На какую-то секунду Шерлок представляет, что все подсказки — просто шутка, сделанная, чтобы заставить его бегать по кругу. Но если это Мориарти, он не стал бы действовать подобным образом. Ему было бы скучно смотреть, как Шерлок гоняется за несуществующими подсказками.   
Что-то сгнило? Кто-то? Пять трупов, а он все еще не понимает логику. Лессинжер живет с матерью, у него собака. Сорок восемь лет. Мужчина. Происходящее бесит и заводит одновременно.   
— После полудня ждите еще один труп, — говорит Шерлок.   
— Нам нужны ответы, — Лестрейд нервничает. — Пресса с ума сходит. Я не хочу шестую жертву.   
— Я разберусь, — отвечает Шерлок. Успеет ли он исполнить обещание к полудню? Трудно просчитать.   
_______________________________   
* — ROTTEN (англ.) — гнилой, испортившийся.

 

###

 

— Это должно прекратиться, Шерлок. Я серьезно.   
Шерлок сидит на диване. В комнате все еще витает запах сигарет. Все пачки сложены на столе. Эдакая падающая башня-искусительница. Интересно, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем он потянется за следующей сигаретой. Еще год, быть может.   
— Что именно? — спрашивает Шерлок, просматривая фотографии с утреннего места преступления.   
Джон находит свою обувь под креслом и садится, чтобы зашнуровать ее.   
— Тебе не нравится Сара? Так? А мне все равно. Она — моя девушка, я имею право!   
— Я не хочу видеть ее в этом доме.   
— Я плачу половину за квартиру. Я постоянно у тебя на побегушках. Почему бы тебе для разнообразия не пойти на уступки?   
Шерлок пристально смотрит на трость около камина.   
— Я тоже делаю кое-что для тебя. Я вылечил твою ногу, разве нет?   
Джон резкими короткими движениями завязывает шнурок ботинка.   
— И в качестве оплаты за вылеченную ногу ты хочешь, чтобы я избавился от своей девушки?   
— Не драматизируй.   
— Отлично. Мне просто кажется, что тебе не нравится, когда я с кем-то встречаюсь. Тебя не устраивает, когда она приходит ко мне, тебе не нравится, когда я ухожу с ней. Более того, ты заявляешься на наши свидания!   
— Один раз.   
— Два! Или ты забыл, как две недели назад пришел в тот ресторан?   
— Ты не отвечал на звонки, а мне нужно было поговорить с тобой.   
Джон глубоко вздыхает, задерживает дыхание на секунду и медленно выдыхает.   
— Может быть, мне лучше съехать.   
Шерлок полностью переключает внимание на Джона.   
— Ты этого не сделаешь. Без меня твоя жизнь скучна.   
— Скучна! — восклицает Джон. — Может быть, мне пора хоть немного поскучать, после всего пережитого! Да я в Афганистане был в большей безопасности! Между тобой и Мориарти, с вашими кодами и играми, я начинаю любить скучную жизнь!   
В голове у Шерлока что-то щелкает и складывается в элегантный ответ.   
— Код, — говорит он спокойно, упершись взглядом в стену. — Сдвиг! Это же элементарно!   
Джон неверяще смотрит на него, затем стонет:   
— А теперь ты просто забудешь, о чем мы разговариваем.   
— В записке не «rotten». Там «ROT-ten»*! Десять! Как я мог проглядеть! — Шерлок отворачивается от друга и перекладывает фотографии.   
Джон поворачивается и уходит по лестнице в свою спальню, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Шерлок находит список погибших и переписывает их имена по порядку убийств.   
  
Бенджамин Куин   
Нельсон Адамс   
Урсула Хсавье   
Лесли Трейл   
Реджи Лессинжер   
  
Это дает ему BQ, NA, UX, LT и RL. Еще до того, как он впервые встретил Мориарти, тот оставлял ему зашифрованные послания на сайте. Элементарная криптография, код Цезаря и Розенкрейцеровский шифр. В записках было: «Шерлок, я слежу за тобой», «Шерлок, я приду за тобой» и «Шерлок, я тебя нашел»** .   
Здесь тот же шифр Цезаря, как и в первый раз, только вместо сдвига на 13 букв, здесь сдвиг на 10, а значит «А» дает «J», «B» становится «K», «C» превращается в «L», и так далее.   
Он быстро печатает алфавит и сдвигает его на ноутбуке Джона, пока сам Джон, одетый в пальто, спускается по лестнице. Друг что-то говорит, кажется, о том, что идет встретиться с Сарой, но Шерлок его игнорирует.   
  
A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z   
J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A B C D E F G H I   
  
Тогда инициалы «BQNAUXLTRL» превращаются в «SHERLOCKIC». Если продолжить в духе предыдущих записок, то, наверное, это «SHERLOCK I C »***… Какое следующее слово? Скорее всего, «can» или «could»****. Первое вероятнее, в прежних сообщениях использовалось настоящее время. Если следующее слово «CAN», значит «A» и «N» станут инициалами следующей жертвы. Шерлок пробегает пальцем по экрану.   
«J.W.»   
— Джон! — кричит Шерлок, вскакивая на ноги. Он слышит, как тот у двери прощается с миссис Хадсон. — Джон, подожди!   
— Пока, Шерлок! — отвечает Джон с лестницы.   
Шерлок кидается к лестнице и спускается, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки. Миссис Хадсон смотрит на него с нескрываемым удивлением. Джон, уже потянувший на себя входную дверь, оглядывается.   
Шерлок хватает его за воротник и втягивает обратно в дом, и в этот момент раздается выстрел. Джон вздрагивает от удара, и по боку Шерлока течет что-то горячее.   
Миссис Хадсон кричит. Следующая пуля врезается в стену. Джон барахтается. Шерлок тянет его назад, подальше от открытой двери. Еще одна пуля вспарывает бедро Джона. Брызги крови.   
Какая-то часть сознания Шерлока ведет счёт. Первая, вторая, третья. Четвертая пуля попадает в грудь миссис Хадсон. Пятая пропахивает доски пола, щепки летят во все стороны. Шестая входит в дверь, которая хлопает о стену и по инерции наполовину закрывается.   
Все происходит будто в замедленной съемке, как тогда, в бассейне. Шерлок лежит на спине, Джон поперек его груди. Миссис Хадсон пытается отползти подальше от двери, а за ней тянется кровавый след. Шерлок выбирается из-под Джона, тот не двигается. Пуля пробила ему желудок, прямо под ребрами. Шерлок зажимает рану руками, но кровь всё равно льет, впитываясь в манжеты.   
Джон смертельно бледен, взгляд пустой, губы шевелятся:   
— Ты ранен.   
Глупее он ничего не мог сказать. Шерлок срывает с себя халат, сворачивает его, прижимает к ране и отчаянно шепчет:   
— Скажи, что нужно делать. Скажи, что мне сделать.   
Джон изумленно смотрит на него, потом его взгляд затуманивается.   
Шерлок нащупывает телефон в кармане халата и достает его. Пальцы испачканы в крови, телефон тоже залит ею, но он все же работает, и Шерлок набирает номер скорой. Не успев закончить звонок, он тут же забывает, что говорил женщине по телефону, но это и не важно, потому что рот Джона бессильно открывается, а халат пропитался кровью насквозь. Вдалеке слышны сирены.   
______________________________________________   
* - ROT-TEN, ROT10 (англ. rotate;— вращать, ten; - десять) — «сдвинуть на 10 позиций», шифр подстановки простой заменой, вариация шифра Цезаря, разработанного ещё в Древнем Риме.   
**- «Sherlock I am watching you», «Sherlock I am coming for you», «Sherlock I have found you».   
*** - «Шерлок я…»   
**** - CAN,COULD (англ) — могу (настоящее и прошедшее вр.)

###

— Нашли место, откуда стрелял снайпер, — сообщает Лестрейду Донован. — Андерсон и ребята пока не обнаружили никаких зацепок.   
— Он захочет его осмотреть, — вздохнув, отвечает инспектор. Ему не нужно уточнять, о ком речь. — Скажи Андерсону ничего не трогать.   
Донован кивает и мельком смотрит в сторону холла. Шерлок сидит в кресле в зале ожидания, опираясь локтями на колени, и держит руки на весу, потому что они испачканы в крови, начиная от ладоней, но Шерлок заверил Лестрейда, что это не его кровь. Разве только те пятна на рубашке — все-таки пуля, пройдя сквозь Джона, скользнула по груди и оцарапала ребра.   
— Как Джон? — тихо спрашивает Донован.   
— Пока ничего не слышно, — шепчет Лестрейд. — Он был все еще жив, когда его привезли, но прогноз оптимизма не внушает. А вот домохозяйка, похоже, выберется. Хотя бы она.   
Донован кивает. Шерлок поднимает голову и смотрит в их сторону. От мертвого выражения его глаз у Лестрейда по спине пробегает холодок.   
— Боже, — бормочет Донован, обмениваясь взглядами с испуганным Лестрейдом. — Пойду, переговорю с Андерсоном.   
Инспектор кивает и идет к Шерлоку. Донован разворачивается и направляется в зону, где можно пользоваться мобильником.   
— Что-нибудь говорят? — спрашивает Лестрейд, подходя ближе к Холмсу.   
— Новая записка? — спрашивает Шерлок. Его голос идеально ровный, никаких интонаций.   
— Нет. Ничего.   
— Ваши эксперты не видят дальше собственного носа…   
— Можешь осмотреть все сам, — обрывает его инспектор, — но там ничего нет.   
Шерлок молча замирает.   
— Почему снайпер не довел до конца в этот раз? — спрашивает Лестрейд, садясь в кресло напротив Шерлока. — Он оставил Джона и миссис Хадсон в живых.   
— Миссис Хадсон — случайная жертва, — взгляд все еще мертвый, и Лестрейд не находит в себе сил смотреть собеседнику в глаза. Вместо этого он таращится на окровавленные руки Шерлока.   
— Откуда вы знаете?   
— Только шесть пуль. Это код, Лестрейд. Мориарти отправляет мне послания. Как раньше, только тогда он не использовал столько… — вымазанная в крови рука делает жест в воздухе, — трупов.   
— Вы знали, что в Джона будут стрелять?   
— Инициалы жертв. «J» и «W» были следующими буквами послания.   
— А что в нем?   
— Пока мы дошли только до «Sherlock I can»…   
— Ты знаешь, на кого он нападет теперь?   
Шерлок медленно качает головой.   
— Я не знаю, что Мориарти «может» делать.   
Он смотрит на Лестрейда, и инспектор не смеет отвести взгляд. Какие бы опасные вещи не совершал Шерлок, что бы ни говорила Донован про психопатию детектива, Лестрейд никогда его не боялся. До этого момента. Внезапное, сносящее крышу ощущение.   
— Значит, будут еще жертвы, — Лестрейд сглатывает и смотрит в сторону.   
— Конечно, — Шерлок вдруг обращает внимание на свои руки, как будто впервые видит на них кровь. — Я хочу еще раз осмотреть места преступлений. Все. Должна быть еще подсказка.   
— Но Джон… — начинает Лестрейд.   
— Он будет в хирургии еще несколько часов, если ему повезет выжить. Я не собираюсь здесь дальше сидеть. Пошли.   
  
###   
Следующим утром, около полудня, Шерлок сидит на крыше склада, откуда подстрелили Реджи Лессинжера, и измеряет частично стертый отпечаток, который — возможно — принадлежит убийце. Хотя, есть большая вероятность, что это просто отпечаток одного из дюжины неуклюжих полицейских, болтавшихся в округе. В этот момент приходит сообщение от Лестрейда.   
  
_Седьмая жертва обнаружена десять минут назад.  
Л   
  
Имя?   
ШХ   
  
Валери Джейнс.   
Л _  
  
Шерлок спускается по пожарной лестнице на торце здания, пока перед его мысленным взором пробегает сдвинутый алфавит. Валери Джейнс превращается в «М» и «А».   
«SHERLOCK I CAN MA»   
Может быть «maim», «mar», «mail». Возможно, «make», а если это «make», следующим словом будет «you».   
  
SHERLOCK I CAN MAKE YOU*   
  
Шерлок спрыгивает на землю и быстро идет по улице, собираясь поймать такси. Киллер выбирает жертву по инициалам и ничему больше. Где найти имена? Самое элементарное — в телефонной книге, раз нет никакой связи между убитыми, кроме того, что все из Лондона.   
Останавливая такси, он отправляет сообщение Лестрейду.   
  
_Достаньте мне телефонный справочник.  
ШХ   
_  
Лестрейд не отвечает, но когда детектив выходит из кэба рядом с местом преступления, телефонная книга уже у Донован подмышкой.   
— Тебе лучше бы уже знать, кто этот убийца, — говорит она, игнорируя его протянутую руку.   
— Уже почти, — отвечает он, забирая у нее справочник. Она наблюдает, как он листает страницы.   
— Собираешься ему позвонить или все же оставишь сообщение с трупом? — спрашивает Донован.   
Шерлок пробегает пальцем вниз по странице. Первый убитый, Бенджамин Куин. Первое имя в справочнике с нужными инициалами. Он опять листает справочник. Нельсон Адамс. Опять первый в списке.   
Он листает до буквы «Н» и ищет первого человека с именем на «Т».   
— Ваш труп зовут Терренс Нортон,— говорит он Донован и перелистывает до «Х». — Следующей будет Ханна Ксу.   
Женщина удивленно поднимает брови.   
— Ты серьезно? — по ее голосу почти можно почувствовать, насколько она впечатлена.   
Он ныряет под заградительную ленту, не удостоив Донован ответом. Лестрейд ждет внутри около тела, лежащего на кухонном полу рядом с разбитым окном.   
— Как Джон? — спрашивает инспектор, заметив Шерлока. Детектив идет прямо к окну и бегло осматривает соседнее здание.   
— В хирургии, — лаконично отвечает он.   
— Вы его видели?   
— Мне не разрешают пока.   
Лестрейд мямлит что-то сочувствующее, и Шерлок отворачивается от окна, чтобы взглянуть на жертву. Женщина средних лет, в теле семь пуль. Неважно. Он выходит из комнаты. Ошарашенный Лестрейд идет следом.   
— Вы ее даже не осмотрите?   
— Ваши люди нашли место, где был снайпер? — обрывает его Шерлок, выходя из двери и поворачивая налево, к соседнему зданию.   
— Да, — откликается инспектор. — Опять крыша. Пока ничего не нашли. Расскажите мне, Шерлок.   
Шерлок всучает ему телефонную книгу, даже не замедлив шаг.   
— Он выбирает жертву по телефонной книге. Кто жертва — не имеет значения. Важно только имя. Я сказал Донован, кто следующий.   
— Вы узнали имена следующих жертв?   
— Не тормозите, Лестрейд, — бросает Шерлок. — Только два следующих. Я не узнаю больше, пока не появится десятый труп.   
— Мы не позволим ему убить их только для того, чтобы вы смогли получить послание, — говорит Лестрейд, махнув Донован, которая направляется к ним. — Мы должны его остановить.   
Шерлок резко замирает и поворачивается к инспектору.   
— Я именно этим и занимаюсь — останавливаю его.   
Лестрейд морщится.   
— Извините. Да, я знаю.   
— Сэр? — Донован подходит к ним. Шерлок разворачивается и идет дальше.   
Лестрейд протягивает женщине телефонную книгу.   
— Шерлок дал вам имена? Пошлите кого-нибудь домой к этим людям и заберите их. Не хотелось бы, чтобы снайпер добрался до них раньше, чем мы.   
— Да, сэр, — отвечает Донован, возвращаясь на место преступления.   
Они входят в соседнее здание и поднимаются на крышу, охраняемую полицейским. Шерлок сразу идет к краю и смотрит вниз, потом достает лупу и изучает бордюр.   
— Я сожалею о Джоне, — неуклюже говорит Лестрейд.   
— Он еще не умер, — откликается Шерлок. Здесь нет ничего, чего он бы не видел на других местах преступлений, но он продолжает искать. Должно быть что-то. Просто должно быть.   
— За этим стоит Мориарти?   
Шерлок не отвечает, продолжая взглядом исследовать поверхность. Вот крохотная выбоина в гудроне, где упала гильза. Потом ее забрали. Тут еле заметный отпечаток колена, где убийца оперся всем весом. Судя по эластичности гудрона на крыше, киллер весит около пятнадцати стоунов.   
— Он работает по ночам, — говорит Шерлок, вставая.   
— Откуда вы знаете?   
— Время смерти. Бенджамин Куин убит в три пополудни. Нельсон Адамс — в семь вечера. Урсула Хсавье — между восемью и десятью утра. Лесли Трейл — около четырех дня. Реджи Лессинджер — семь утра. Валери Джейн, предположительно, — между девятью и одиннадцатью утра. Еще некоторое время уходит на ожидание, пока жертвы появятся. Он успевает выкурить две-три сигареты. И все это в дневные часы, хотя, так его проще заметить. Он не стреляет по ночам, потому что ночью он занят.   
— Но разве ему не платят за убийства всех этих людей?   
— Да, но это не может быть постоянной работой. Он профессионал, но денег у него не слишком много. Я бы сказал, что оружие ему не принадлежит. Кто-то одолжил ему. Такое задание приносит тысячи фунтов, а он продолжает покупать самые дешевые сигареты в округе?   
Лестрейд выглядывает за край крыши.   
— И что это за ночная работа?   
Шерлок качает головой, не отвечая.   
— Шерлок?   
Донован появляется в проеме двери, ведущей на крышу. Телефонная книга все еще у нее. Детектив поворачивается к ней.   
— Жертвы, что вы нашли в справочнике, — начинает женщина, — они все были первыми в колонках имен? — она протягивает телефонную книгу. — Все, кроме Лесли Трейл. Она была второй.   
Шерлок переключает на нее все внимание. Лестрейд забирает справочник у Донован, но Шерлок выхватывает его из рук и немедленно открывает.   
Фамилии на «Т», имена на «Л» — Лерой Тейлор. Лесли Трейл вторая.   
— Он мог быть в отпуске, — говорит Лестрейд.   
— Или он знает нашего убийцу, — откликается Шерлок.   
___________________________________   
* - ШЕРЛОК Я МОГУ ЗАСТАВИТЬ ТЕБЯ…

 

###

Он тратит остаток дня, чтобы встретиться с Лероем Тейлором. Это менеджер отеля, который работает за стойкой регистрации и следит за персоналом. Что характерно, он не в отпуске — Шерлок и Лестрейд проходят к нему в офис.   
Тейлор — за своим столом, сжимает и разжимает массивные кулаки.   
— Чем обязан? — нервно спрашивает он, адресуя своё недоумение Лестрейду. Похоже, как обращаться к Шерлоку, Тейлор не представляет.   
— Мы хотим задать вам пару вопросов, — инспектор бросает взгляд на детектива. — Вы уезжали куда-нибудь за последний месяц?   
— Нет. Я из Лондона уже давно не выбирался. С полгода где-то. В последний раз — в Ирландию.   
— Где вы были два дня назад?   
Пока Тейлор вспоминает свои похождения, Шерлок осматривает комнату. Этот человек — не убийца. Не с таким тремором рук. К тому же, слишком худой, киллер весит гораздо больше.   
— Когда заступает ночная смена? — прерывает разговор Шерлок.   
— В шесть, — Тейлор смотрит на часы. — Должно быть, прямо сейчас.   
— Я хочу на них взглянуть.   
Тейлор кивает.   
— Я соберу всех в вестибюле.   
Шерлок нетерпеливо кивает, и Тейлор, извинившись, выходит из комнаты.   
— Можете не говорить вслух. Это не киллер, я понял, — произносит Лестрейд, откидываясь в кресле.   
— Нет, нам нужен другой человек, — Шерлок обходит кабинет, изучая фотографии на стене.   
Через минуту возвращается Тейлор.   
— Почти все на месте, — сообщает он, и Шерлок с Лестрейдом следуют за ним.   
Двенадцать нервничающих мужчин и женщин стоят в вестибюле, разговаривая друг с другом. Когда они видят Лестрейда и его спутника, воцаряется тишина.   
Несколько секунд Шерлок молча разглядывает людей.   
— Это все ваши работники из ночной смены? — наконец спрашивает он у Тейлора.   
— Мэри опаздывает, — отвечает тот. — Должна появиться с минуты на минуту.   
— Пустая трата времени, — Шерлок и идет к двери.   
Снаружи воздух холодный. Шерлок прячет руки в карманы, мечтая о сигарете. Он стоит на тротуаре, когда, минуту спустя, из двери за ним выходит Лестрейд.   
— Я взял список с их именами и адресами на всякий случай, — говорит инспектор, махнув бумажкой перед Шерлоком. — Может, это просто случайность, или киллер просчитался с именем, как думаете? Или, может, он готовил убийство шесть месяцев назад, когда Тейлор уезжал?   
— Я собираюсь навестить Джона, — говорит Шерлок.   
Лестрейд кивает.   
— Тогда я вернусь в офис.   
Хлопает дверца машины. Наверное, это опоздавшая Мери. Девушка наклоняется к окошку и целует водителя.   
— Спасибо, что подвез. Увидимся завтра, — она выпрямляется, машет рукой и бежит в отель мимо Шерлока и Лестрейда.   
Когда опоздавшая служащая проходит рядом, можно уловить легкий сигаретный запах. Шерлок провожает ее взглядом — она не курит, по крайней мере, почти не курит. Детектив переключает внимание на машину, и видит, как вспыхивает оранжевым кончик сигареты отъезжающего водителя.   
— Возьмем одно такси, если не возражаете? — спрашивает Лестрейд.   
Шерлок смотрит вслед машине, затем берет у инспектора список с именами и адресами, просматривает его и возвращает обратно.   
— Что-то интересное?   
— Ничего. Поехали.   
  
###   
  
Киллера зовут Дэвид Гейтс. Шерлок находит его в Фейсбуке.   
В больнице Шерлок сидит в кресле рядом с кроватью Джона, вокруг которой гудят разные приборы. Джон, подключённый к аппарату искусственного дыхания, бледен и неподвижен. Несколько часов назад он ненадолго открыл глаза и снова провалился в беспамятство. С трубкой в горле не поговоришь.   
У Шерлока ноутбук Джона. Он нашел в интернете Мэри Питерс, служащую отеля из ночной смены, чей адрес был на бумажке Лестрейда. Здесь есть информация о ее банковских счетах, ее профиль на сайте знакомств, ее страничка в Фейсбуке. На последней нашлась фотография ее нового бойфренда, Дэвида Гейтса.   
Дэвид — массивный мужчина, крепкий и мускулистый. На фотографии он улыбается. Чисто выбрит, коротко и аккуратно подстрижен. Правша, судя по размеру бицепсов. Около пятнадцати стоунов.   
Шерлок постоянно переключается на это изображение. Он сам не знает, почему, ведь память никогда его не подводила, но сейчас хочется, чтобы лицо Девида Гейтса отпечаталось в голове, словно его выжгли калёным железом. И каждый раз, когда грудь Джона поднимает искуственный вздох, Шерлок перещёлкивает вкладки и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит...   
  
###   
  
Шерлок выходит из больницы в 10 вечера и идет прямо на Бейкер-стрит.   
От голода слегка кружится голова, но заботу о желудке сейчас придется отставить на второй план. Даже если бы он и захотел, то физически не смог бы ничего ни прожевать, ни проглотить. За последний час мозг обработал такую гору информации, что Шерлок едва успевал за ходом собственных мыслей, тут не до работы челюстями. Он, кажется, уже протоптал дорожку возле камина, прикуривая сигареты одну от другой. На руке налеплен никотиновый пластырь — привычка. И только когда очередная пачка пустеет, Шерлок останавливается, чтобы принять решение.   
Девид Гейтс должен был убить Лероя Тейлора. Но тогда он и его подружка неизбежно попали бы в фокус внимания полиции, и убийца выбрал другую жертву, чтобы не рисковать. Тем самым сломал схему и выдал себя с головой.   
Шерлок мог бы позвонить Лестрейду и все рассказать. Гейтса арестуют. Убийства прекратятся?   
  
SHERLOCK I CAN MAKE YOU   
  
Не имеет значения, что там Мориарти хочет «заставить делать» Шерлока. Нужно остановить киллера. Это спасет жизни. Возможно, то, что Гейтса покарают, как-то утолит... Жажду мести?   
Шерлок закрывает глаза, но за закрытыми веками продолжает видеть, как аппарат искусственного дыхания заставляет подниматься грудную клетку Джона, видит фотографию Гейтса в Фейсбуке. Можно сдать киллера полиции, но это не решит проблему.   
  
SHERLOCK I CAN MAKE YOU

 

###

 

 

 

Миссис Хадсон на больничной койке. На ее лицо еще не вернулись краски, но она в сознании и улыбается, когда узнает гостя. Лекарства, притупляющие боль, затуманивают рассудок.   
— Шерлок, — говорит она охрипшим голосом и протягивает руку. Он подходит ближе и останавливается у кровати. Женщина пытается перехватить его ладонь, и Шерлок запоздало подает руку.   
— Вы хорошо выглядите, — лжет он.   
— Со мной все будет в порядке, — больная с трудом улыбается ему. — Как Джон?   
Он пытается сформулировать какой-нибудь ответ, но слова не складываются. Миссис Хадсон сжимает его пальцы.   
— О, Шерлок, — она видит по его лицу что-то такое, о чем сам Шерлок предпочитает не знать.   
— Вам очень больно? — спрашивает он, потому что надо что-то спросить.   
— Боль… Она приходит и уходит, — отвечает женщина. Ее глаза затуманиваются. — Прости, Шерлок, я очень устала.   
— Я принесу цветы потом, — оправдывается он. Но женщина уже спит. Шерлок высвобождает руку и уходит.   
Аппарат искусственного дыхания отключен. Губы Джона потрескались, а глаза запали, но, когда Шерлок входит в комнату, ресницы больного вздрагивают.   
— Джон? — Шерлок подходит к кровати. Глаза того открыты, взгляд блуждает между Шерлоком и потолком. — Ты очнулся?   
Взгляд фокусируется, и в нем медленно проступает узнавание. Джон пытается что-то сказать и останавливается, облизнув губы.   
— Ты был подключен к аппарату и вряд ли сможешь заговорить, — предупреждает Шерлок.   
Джон пытается прочистить горло и все же выговорить что-то.   
— Ты… в порядке?   
— Я? — Шерлок осматривает собственную рубашку, будто там до сих пор остались пятна крови. — Меня задело, но сначала пуля сделала дырку в тебе. Это в тебя стреляли.   
Джон пытается еще что-то сказать, но сознание снова ускользает.   
— Я поймаю его, Джон, — говорит Шерлок. Взгляд больного соскальзывает с его лица и куда-то уплывает.   
— Он очнулся? — в дверях стоит Сара, держа в руках вазу с цветами.   
— Ненадолго.   
Ему хочется прогнать ее, но Джон словно пытается сосредоточиться на звуках ее голоса. Шерлок отступает, и Сара подходит к краю кровати, ставя цветы на столик. Джон улыбается ей, или пытается это сделать. Она целует его.   
— Я здесь, — произносит она.   
Шерлок выходит из палаты. 

Он в коридоре, выходит в Фейсбук с мобильника, когда рядом появляется Сара. Он ждет, пока она пройдет мимо, но девушка останавливается.   
— Спасибо.   
— Я не для тебя старался.   
Сара колеблется, выглядя почти раздраженной, потом выражение ее лица смягчается, и девушка криво улыбается.   
— Это не соревнование, Шерлок. Люди могут заботиться больше, чем об одном человеке в их жизни. Полагаю, ты не способен заботится вообще ни о ком, это просто стиль твоего существования, но другие могут любить двоих, троих, даже четверых совершенно разных людей! — она смеется над ним, но беззлобно.   
Беспокоиться об одном существе — это почти разрушило его. Представить, что можно заботиться о нескольких — невозможно. Как Джон с этим справляется?   
От необходимости отвечать его избавляет короткий сигнал мобильника — сообщение. Шерлок достает телефон.   
— Джон спит. Я ухожу на работу, вернусь позже, — говорит Сара. Он кивает и открывает сообщение. 

_Дэниел Морган. 10 выстрелов  
Л _

Шерлок закрывает глаза. Убийца понял, что Шерлок знает следующие четыре буквы, что за выбранными жертвами наблюдает полиция, и пропустил их.   
Секунду детектив пытается найти в себе чувство вины за новую смерть. Если бы он отдал Гейтса Лестрейду, Дэниел Морган был бы жив. Но сейчас Шерлоку все равно.   
«D.M.» расшифровывается как «UD». 

SHERLOCK I CAN MAKE YOU D 

Шерлок возвращается в палату к Джону, переставляет вазу со стола на подоконник, опускает шторки вокруг его кровати. Джон спит, откинув голову на подушку. Шерлок заматывает шарф и выходит. 

SHERLOCK I CAN MAKE YOU DANCE*   
_______________________________   
* - ШЕРЛОК Я МОГУ ЗАСТАВИТЬ ТЕБЯ ТАНЦЕВАТЬ

 

###

 

 Напротив больницы высится ряд офисных зданий. Шерлок обходит одно из них, находит пожарную лестницу, взбирается на крышу, и, отметив, что на ней никого нет, достает из кармана пальто табельный пистолет Джона, прежде чем подойти к краю. Его руки слегка дрожат, а сердце бешено бьется. На запястье болтается сумка — результат быстрой пробежки в раздевалку больницы. 

Отсюда детектив видит окно Джона, видит даже вазу на подоконнике. В глубине комнаты угадываются занавески вокруг кровати больного. Джона не видно. Шерлок осматривает крыши вокруг.   
Он в мире вентиляционных труб. С соседних четырех домов окно Джона тоже прекрасно просматривается.   
Шерлок сосредотачивается на окрестных крышах. Пошарив в сумке, он достает пару теннисных туфель, еще слегка влажных — кто-то пришел в них на работу. Шерлок меняет один свой ботинок на чужую обувь. Отлично — размер гораздо меньше его собственного.   
Детектив достает пачку сигарет из кармана, одну из тех, что не прошли отбор, когда он искал сорт, который курит Дэвид Гейтс, зажигает сигарету и сразу бросает ее, чтобы затушить, аккуратно притоптав. После он подбирает окурок и прячет, снимает чужую обувь и возвращает ее в пакет, надевает свою.   
Теперь Шерлок ждет, пытаясь глубоко дышать, чтобы успокоить поток непривычных эмоций. Самая глубокая из них — страх. Страх за Джона. Страх того, что Шерлок собирается сделать, хотя он абсолютно уверен — это единственный возможный вариант. Он никогда не думал, что будет бояться в подобной ситуации. Ему казалось, что у него получится оставаться спокойным и сосредоточенным.   
Сердце дергается, когда на пожарной лестнице прилегающего здания слышится шум. Над краем крыши появляется голова Дэвида Гейтса, за его спиной объемный пакет. Убийца двигается бесшумно. На нем шапка и шарф, закрывающий рот, но Шерлок все равно узнает его, не может не узнать. Не в этом случае.   
Гейтс подходит к другому краю и осматривает окна, прежде чем присесть и начать собирать винтовку. Шерлок бросает взгляд на окно Джона. Джон в безопасности, пока медсестра не придет и не откроет занавески вокруг кровати. Гейтс явно не против подождать.   
Шерлок позволяет ему установить винтовку и направить на окно. Когда все собрано, Гейтс садится и закуривает.   
Одной ночью, около года назад, Джон Уотсон целился из этого самого пистолета и спас жизнь Шерлоку. Шерлок не такой профессионал, но знаком с огнестрельным оружием. Он целится в Гейтса, чувствуя, как намокают от пота ладони, держащие оружие. Джон не колебался, и Шерлок не колеблется. Он медленно выдыхает, одновременно нажимая на курок.   
Звук выстрела поднимает голубей в воздух. Гейтс заваливается на спину, роняя сигарету. Он поворачивает голову, слепо ища стрелка, но Шерлок снова и снова нажимает на курок. Человек, покушавшийся на Джона, падает навзничь.   
Шерлок встает и прячет пистолет в карман пальто. Пригнувшись, он добирается до пожарной лестницы и спускается в пустой офис на верхнем этаже. Пройдя по лестницам, он попадает на улицу и возвращается в больницу.   
Пробравшись в раздевалку, он возвращает на место сумку с туфлями, после чего долго отмывает руки в туалете от пороховой пыли и изучает свое отражение. Щеки горят, и это пугает. Шерлок плещет водой на лицо и вытирается полотенцем, затем достает мобильник и набирает SMS Лестрейду.

_Он вернется за Джоном.  
ШХ _

Ответ приходит через секунду. 

_Уже еду.  
Л _

Мобильник отправляется обратно в карман. Шерлок несколько раз глубоко вдыхает-выдыхает и выходит из туалета. Он поднимается по лестнице — так быстрее.   
Медсестра проверяет жизненные показатели Джона. Подняв взгляд, она с удивлением смотрит на то, как Шерлок влетает в палату и задергивает шторы.   
— Прошу прощения, — начинает она.   
— Полиция приедет через минуту, — говорит Шерлок. — Этот человек в опасности. Пожалуйста, не открывайте занавески, если вам дорога его жизнь и ваша работа.   
— Что происходит?   
Он не обращает на нее внимания, снова вытаскивая телефон. 

_Следующее слово “dance”. Инициалы следующих жертв JW и LN. Нет с собой справочника.  
ШХ _

Через минуту очередной «бип». 

_Лоа Нэдоу следующая в списке. Отправил людей забрать ее. Почти в больнице.  
Л_    
_  
Быстрее.  
ШХ _

Шерлок запускает руки в волосы, взъерошивая их еще сильнее, и начинает вышагивать по комнате.   
Первой в дверях палаты появляется Донован. Она смотрит на зашторенное окно, на Шерлока.   
— Ты уверен, что он там?   
— Да, — отвечает тот.   
— Я послала людей к следующему «J.W.» из телефонной книги, на всякий случай.   
Шерлок качает головой.   
— Он придет за Джоном.   
Лестрейд появляется в дверях, тяжело дыша.   
— Они обыскивают соседние здания, — сообщает он. — Кто-то слышал выстрелы несколько минут назад.   
— Выстрелы? — переспрашивает Шерлок.   
— Он стрелял в кого-то другого? — встревает Донован.   
— Они ищут, — Лестрейд перехватывает взгляд детектива. — Только три выстрела.   
— Должно быть одиннадцать, — откликается тот.   
Звонит мобильник инспектора. Все смотрят на него, ожидая, что он ответит.   
— Лестрейд, — его взгляд останавливается на Холмсе. — Вы уверены? ОК. Спасибо.   
Он вешает трубку.   
— И? — Шерлок не скрывает нетерпения.   
— Найдено тело на крыше здания напротив, рядом снайперская винтовка.   
— Он мертв? — Донован удивлена.   
— Мертв, — подтверждает Лестрейд. — Но мы еще не знаем, кто «он».   
— Я должен осмотреть тело, — говорит Шерлок.

 ###

  

Тело лежит на крыше, три пули в груди. Лестрейд стоит в стороне и наблюдает, как Шерлок ходит вокруг, словно длинноногая цапля. В детективе столько энергии, что это почти раздражает. Лестрейд готов сорваться.   
— Сигарета еще теплая, — объявляет Шерлок, присев на корточки. — Кровь не запеклась. Не прошло и получаса.   
Лестрейд смотрит вокруг. Дома почти на одном уровне, здесь достаточно места, чтобы разместить и спрятать целую армию снайперов.   
— Убийца не мог далеко уйти.   
— Ручной пистолет небольшого калибра, — Шерлок поворачивается и прищуривается. — Стреляли вон оттуда.   
Он показывает направление.   
— Кто бы мог его снять? — спрашивает Донован. — Они знали, что он будет здесь, знали, что он собирается стрелять в Джона, но кто, кроме Мориарти, мог быть в курсе? Или, зачем Мориарти убирать своего человека?   
Шерлок пристально смотрит на нее и говорит:   
— Для него это игра. Мориарти понял, что я разгадал его послание. Возможно, он опасался, что я найду исполнителя и достану информацию о заказчике.   
Детектив выпрямляется и идет к краю крыши.   
— Я бы не… — начинает Лестрейд, но Шерлок легко перепрыгивает на следующую крышу. Инспектор подходит к краю и смотрит вниз, подавляя тошноту.   
— Ну, давайте, — Шерлок поворачивается к ним. — Это не так сложно.   
Опровергая свои слова, он прижимает ладонь к ребрам и морщится от боли.   
— Мне и отсюда прекрасно видно, — объявляет Лестрейд. Шерлок сардонически улыбается ему и сосредотачивает внимание на участке крыши в углу. Достав лупу, он рассматривает поверхность крыши.   
— Вы думаете, это был сам Мориарти? — спрашивает Лестрейд.   
— Нет, — отвечает Шерлок. — Он использовал кого-то.   
Детектив наклоняется.   
— Похоже, этот снайпер тоже курит.   
Лестрейд пытается разглядеть хоть что-нибудь. Шерлок смотрит на него и закатывает глаза. Донован становится на край, смотрит вниз, затем прыгает через пустоту и приземляется рядом с Шерлоком.   
— Не так уж трудно, — ухмыляется она Лестрейду.   
— И пробовать не хочу, — откликается тот.   
— Здесь, видите? — Шерлок отвлекает его внимание от Донован, указывая на какой-то участок. — Он растоптал сигарету. Вот немного пепла, а тут слабый отпечаток обуви. Похоже на грязь. Красноватая земля, большое содержание железа. В Лондоне не так много мест, где грязь такого цвета.   
Донован присаживается около отпечатка.   
— Выходит, он ждал снайпера?   
— Не слишком долго, полагаю. Запах сигарет очень слабый, докурить ему не дали. Несколько минут. Отпечаток маленького размера, человек невысокий.   
— Есть, с чего начать, — замечает Лестрейд.   
— Сомневаюсь, что он вернется, — говорит Шерлок. — Он свою работу сделал. Я получил всё послание.   
— «Sherlock, I can make you dance», — цитирует Лестрейд. — Ну и что он этим хотел сказать?   
Шерлок пожимает плечами, глядя на больницу.   
— Не знаю.   
Лестрейд следует за его взглядом, находит окно Джона.   
— Что ж, займемся этим новым снайпером.   
— Я возвращаюсь в больницу, — объявляет Шерлок и направляется к краю, смотрит вниз и колеблется. — Пожалуй, все же спущусь по лестнице.   
Донован смотрит с облегчением. Лестрейд ухмыляется, пока Шерлок отходит к пожарной лестнице.   
— Я вам сообщу, если мы что-нибудь найдем, — окликает его инспектор.   
— Конечно, — Шерлок уже у спуска. — Только я не называл бы его новым снайпером.   
— Почему? — удивляется Лестрейд.   
— Не удивлюсь, если это тот же самый, кто застрелил таксиста.   
Шерлок спускается. Лестрейд остается на месте, провожая его взглядом.   
Инспектор помнит, как, стоя у неотложки, Шерлок описывал ему того снайпера. «Вам нужен человек, вероятно с армейским прошлым и стальными нервами…» А затем: «Хотя, знаете что? Забудьте. Забудьте все, что я вам сказал. Я еще в шоке».   
Тогда он думал на Джона. Конечно, у Джона случается тремор рук, и нет пистолета, насколько инспектор знает — нет, но есть и другие зацепки. Хотя, тогда улик было недостаточно, чтобы арестовать Уотсона, и Лестрейд спустил все на тормозах.   
Но в этот раз Джон точно ни при чем.   
— Сэр? — Донован смотрит на него. — Что-то не так?   
Инспектор вздыхает, смотрит на крышу, где остался сигаретный пепел и отпечаток ноги.   
Улика. Или гениальная подделка.   
— Нет, — говорит он. — Все в порядке.

 ###

 

— Я чувствую себя так, будто меня подстрелили. 

Шерлок отрывает взгляд от ноутбука и видит, как Джон слегка поднимает покрывало, чтобы увидеть, где заканчиваются бинты.   
— Теперь понятно, почему,— говорит Джон.   
Шерлок откладывает компьютер и встает, доставая мобильник.   
— Как ты? Должно быть, жутко болит. Они никогда не дают достаточно обезболивающих.   
— Жутко, — соглашается Джон со смешком. — Ты выглядишь, будто совсем не спал.   
— Я был занят, — Шерлок смотрит на мобильник и быстро набирает текст.   
_  
Он очнулся.  
ШХ _

Джон немного подвигается на кровати и морщится.   
— Расследование?   
Шерлок взглядывает на него и улыбается.   
— Да. Крайне занятное дело.   
Джон откидывается на подушках.   
— Ты поймал снайпера?   
— Да.   
Джон смотрит на него, затем на окно.   
— О, кто принес цветы?   
Шерлок кидает взгляд на вазу.   
— Сара. Она заходила вчера.   
За окном видна крыша соседнего здания. Холмс поворачивается к окну спиной.   
Джон задумчиво улыбается, глядя на цветы, потом возвращается к Шерлоку.   
— Тебя тоже ранило? Я смутно помню…   
— Я должен был раньше догадаться, — говорит Шерлок. — Я должен был предотвратить покушение.   
— Ты предотвратил мою смерть.   
— Почти опоздал.   
— Но не опоздал.   
— Этого недостаточно. Джон… — Шерлок колеблется, — может быть, ты был прав на счет скучной жизни.   
Джон внимательно изучает друга, его лицо смягчается.   
— Шерлок, я был зол, когда говорил все это.   
— Это не значит, что ты был неправ.   
— Да, я в опасности рядом с тобой, — говорит Джон. — Я это знаю. С первого дня, как мы встретились. И если бы это имело для меня значение, я бы давно съехал. Но у меня уже была скучная жизнь — раньше, и я выбираю эту.   
Шерлок обдумывает услышанное.   
— Сара хочет, чтобы я тобой делился.   
Джон фыркает и закашливается.   
— Так и сказала?   
— Еще короче.   
— И?   
Шерлок пожимает плечами.   
— Я не буду включать детектор дыма, пока вы наверху.   
Джон колеблется, пытаясь понять, извинение это или нет. Наконец он улыбается.   
— Хорошо.   
Тихо стучат в дверь. Сара стоит в дверном проеме. Она радостно улыбается, и Джон улыбается ей в ответ.   
— Доброе утро, — говорит она, подходя к кровати и очень осторожно целуя Джона. — Ты гораздо лучше выглядишь.   
Она поворачивается и с теплотой смотрит на Шерлока.   
— Я уже ехала сюда, но спасибо за сообщение.   
Он склоняет голову и ничего не отвечает. Джон выглядит потрясенным и смотрит на друга с благодарностью.   
Шерлок улыбается, откидываясь на спинку стула и сплетая пальцы. Он все еще чувствует давление спускового крючка, это ощущение будто вплавилось в кожу. Шерлок больше не боится Сару (если вообще способен признаться, что боялся ее).   
Он знает, что, если бы до этого дошло, Джон никогда не убил бы для Сары. А она никогда не убила бы для него.   
— Я рад, что ты здесь, — тихо говорит Джон и бросает взгляд на друга. Шерлок знает, что это предназначается только ему.   
Он тоже рад.

 

 


End file.
